The Butterfly Is On Fire
by Alexandria Mikaelson15458
Summary: Tyler is a girl that John found on a hunt when she was just 6years old and got a family she always wanted. Now As a teenager with Dean raising her will it be Hell.
1. Chapter 1

_**(I OWN TYLER JAY KAT JONES,AND OTHER PEOPLE YOU DON'T KNOW! I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY PEOPLE)**_

My name is Tyler Jay Kat Jones, I have blonde/purple hair and bright purple/blue the age of six I was cut across my stomach by something supernatural but before it could go to deep john winchester saved me from dying but he didn't get here before the demon killed my parents in cold blood! John raised me as family that I don't have but i may have been only six at the time But they gave me a though I grow up with only guys that have brown hair and green eyes or brown I could kinda see that they were not my Blood family but they were the only family i have. I call john dad and think of dean as a brother, But with sam was a different story all toeghter i had feeling for sam that i could not control at all. I have loved sam as more then of a brother which was the only thing i have kept to myself. I'm 14years old so both Myself and dean are going to get sammy at collage to get him to help us find dad. I'm not the same small, chubby, glasses wearing kid that he last saw before he left . I have worked out every day to get fit which i now have a flat tone stomach.I now have Piecings 4 earrings in my ears which is 2 in each ear,my snakebites on my bottom lip, and my bellybutton which i wanted all of them cause I found out that I like piecings! So as I am only 13 when I got all of them my lovely brother dean sign for all of them because I'm a girl that loves piecing but doesn't love needles lol. Also I have a tattoo of a butterfly on my shoulder blade that is purple and black with stars going around it. I also have a tattoo on my chest which it has birds in like three rows flying away to symbolize myself flying away. When the demon attacked my family and myself I got werid powers that i got from the demon, The ''POWER'' I have which are all different. 1. I am an Empath which i can feels the emotions of another. This power is common in children who are already very perceptive of the world and people around them. 2. I have Heat Fire is when a person can create balls of actual fire. They are generally an red-orange color. Some of these firestarters' flames will be tinted blue, green, or even purple, each depicting a certain part of their personality. 3. I am a Shapeshifter-Which a Shapeshifter is a person with the ability to change the shape and structure of their bodies into anything else they want. They can change themselves into another person, an animal, or even an inanimate object. 4. I have Telekinesis-Which is the ability to move things with your mind. This power is a fairly common one and one that can be learned though it is very difficult to do. It requires an understanding of energy that not many people care to learn. -which is The power of Telepathy is a very common one, though not many people have it to it's full extent. It is the power to read people's minds and know their thoughts and feelings. This is my story of having a love life of being a hunter.

 _ **(COMMENT IF YOU LIKE PLEASE DON'T POST ANYTHING THAT IS MEAN, ALSO READ MY OTHER STORIES)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(I OWN TYLER JAY KAT JONES,AND OTHER PEOPLE YOU DON'T KNOW! I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY PEOPLE)**_

Tyler's POV

I get a shower and dressed in a black tanktop and black skinny jeans with a short black jacket and black converes with sliver stars on them. As we were getting to Sam's Apartment i was picking the lock as dean was going throught the window and i knew sam was a light sleeper so as i walked into the room someone grabbed me and flipped me to the ground and i put him to the ground and me on top of him with one leg of either side of him and his hands above his head. '' Kat is that you,You scared the crap out of me.'' Sam said looking at me. ''Hey sammyboy your out of practice.'' I said smiling down at him and then he fliped us into the same way i had him in. Dean came in the room. ''I guess not get off me your heavey.'' I said as the lights came on as sam got off me and helped me up. '' whats going on.'' A blonde hair girl said looking very sluty. ''Tyler and dean this is jessica my girlfriend and jess this dean and ty my brother and sister.'' Sam said pointing to us. '' hey.'' I said using Telekinesis to move the papers on the table right in to her which the pen was moved in to the wall. Dean grabbed me. '' ok we need to talk to sam so come on outside.'' Dean said trying to get me outside. ''no whatever you can say you can say in front of her.'' Sam said putting him arm around jessica. ''OK dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days.'' Dean said holding me to get me outside. ''excuse us jess we have to go outside.'' Sam said as we start to go outside.

As we got outside I use my Telekinesis to throw around trash cans, the dumper and i kept doing it, i was really mad. ''What is she doing.'' Sam asked dean as he saw what I was doing. ''Oh she is ok, Just blowing off steem.'' Dean said as he opens the back of the car. I am calm down enough I walk over and listen to dean. ''You should come with us to find dad just for this weekend please.'' I said as i do my puppy dog eyes. ''Sure but i have to be back by monday i have an interview.'' Sam said looking at us. '' job skip it.'' Dean said looking at his knife. '' no its for a law school so i only say i will go if you will have be back by monday.'' Sam said looking at me. '' sure now go get your stuff.'' I said getting in the front seat. It was Middle day i could say i was listening to my ipod and laying in my seat kinda but when you bored you will do anything. '' So Kat how have you been.'' Sam said as he pulled my earphones outs. ''I have been fine why.'' I said lookng out the window. ''How is School.'' Sam said looking at me with happiness. '' well i kinda got kicked out of my last school so i am not really going back to school.'' I said looking at the seat. '' dean are you not letting her go back to school both me and you graduate high school why not her too.'' Sam said getting mad. '' i get her into schools and in the first week she is kicked out cause of fighting im sorry sam it started after you left.'' Dean said as his eyes are on the road and we come up to a bridge. I get my badge out and dean get his out.

It has been an hour of hell i wanna kill dean and sam just like old times well now im in the back seat. i hate it because it reminds me of when both sam and i was in the back seat together. It was night time and we checked out the bridge were the killing have been happening and dean and sam were going at it and of course i have to step in but them dean's car started by itself ''Dean who is driving your car.'' I said looking at dean and he pulled his keys out of his pocket and moved them. '' Run.'' I said as it came at us. we were running and we jummped over the bridge and sam grabbed the back of my jacket as he grabbed the pole of the were at a motel and the cherk if we were having a family thing cause a guy with same name rent a room for the hole month we checked it out it was dad. Dean got Cleaned up from landing in mud and he was going to the diner to get us food he saw cops so he called us and we climbed out the bathroom window but dean got put in a back of a cop car. we got in the impala and was driving and found out were she was burined at and did a fake 911 call so dean could get away but are way to the bridge we saw in the back seat was the woman in white and she took us to her house and the dissappare which was werid then pushed sam down in the seat and the seat back i was going to shot her and she put a werid thing on me to were it hurt to move but i got throw it and shot her as she put her hand threw sam's chest. then sam drove the car throw the house. We got out and i was thrown into a wall and everything was going dark and the boys was up aginst the car and couldnt move. When i came too sam holding my face and i smiled. '' im fine guys really im good.'' I said getting up oh most falling. '' i dont think your fine kat.'' Sam said holding me up. '' i will rest in the car.'' I said getting in the car after dean gets it out of the house. we were on the road back to get sam home and i had fallen asleep and i had a dream about sam burning in a fire and jessica was on the celing with her stomach cut open just like the scar i have. As i woke up dean was looking at the clock and the radio was acting funny. '' DEAN WHERE IS SAMMY TURN THE HELL AROUND NOW.'' I yelled and dean made a uturn and when we got there the fire just started dean went in and got sam out when the window blew out I screamed and the windows on the cars beside me blew out. i was freaking out but when i saw sammy and dean come out i as so happy. I hugged them to death. '' I thought I lost both of you.'' I said as sam pushed me away. I was hurt and dean hugged me and walked to the back of the car with him and sam looked down.'' we have work to do.'' Sam said as he threw a gun down and close the truck.

We have been a month and we have been faceing wedigo's and a dead boy's ghost hurting people in water and killing everyone that as close to the people that killed him. Then it was a Phantom Traveler a demon bring planes down which i was scared cause i hate planes so does dean. Now this hunt is were im going back today school what a suprise. Today was my first day at its called Direction High in Ohio Which Its For Both Middle and High School Being I am Only 14. I get up and showerd dressed in a black tanktop and black skinny jeans with black converes. i did my hair and make-up good and my hair is a choppy short so i straight it and put my black beanie on, as i grabbed my black messager bag with all my notebook and lend penials and pens and i grabbed my plam plite that was purple when sam's is sliver. i put in on sliet and in my pocket. Dean drove me to school which was a bad idea cause all the girls were looking at him gross. i got out and i had guy's looking at me well i can't mind growing up a winchester with training and working out all the time you get the body of a goddness but i still have curves i have big boobs i do have a butt but i have a flat tone stomach with a 6 pack so i cant complan. As i was walking i asked a guy with black hair he had a lip ring and really hot he looked emo but that is the best kind. ''hey im tyler can you show me were the office is im new here.'' I said to the really cute guy. '' sure and i'm Lucifer Decker.'' Lucifer said as we walk in the direction of the office. '' im Tyler Winchester.'' I said as we walked there. '' Well its nice to meet you ty.'' Lucifer said as we stopped in front of a glass room and the door that said office. '' Thank you Luci i think we are now best friend.'' I said walking into the office. '' hello i am tyler jay kat Winchester i am new here.'' I said looking at the person behind the desk. '' yes hello welcome to direction high i am mrs. styles and here is your locker number and combo.'' said as she gave me the papers she printed out. ''Thank you.'' I said walking out. When i walked out i saw lucifer still standing there. ''What are you still doing here dont you have class.'' I said as we start walking to class. '' Yes but i wanted to wait for you ty to see what class you have.'' Lucifer said smiling at me.

Both me and Lucifer was not from each other unless it was to go to the bathroom ,i walked out and got to luci. '' lucifer do belive in supernatural stuff.'' I said as we got to are locker for the end of the day. '' yea i do cause my mom is a goddess.'' Lucifer said as he mad his eyes glow red. i look at him and change my eyes to bright red to match his. i got all my homework and put it in my book bag and came outside to wait for dean or sam. Lucifer waited with me. I called dean and sam which they said they cant pick me up so i was stuck walking home in a place i never been just great. '' tyler do you want a ride home.'' Lucifer asked as his Mom pulled up in a awesome looking car. '' sure.'' I said getting in beside him. i feel really werid cause I'm New To Town and I'm getting a ride Home From The Guy I'm Crushing on and His Mom Looks Young which she has but still had looks but luci was hot with shaggy black/blonde hair and bright blue eyes and lip ring gosh he is my man. ''tyler were do you live. His Mom said looking at me for a moment then back at the road. '' i live at he end of slipplent street.'' I said looking out the window. '' So you live in the bad part of town.'' Lucifer said looking at me. '' yea that all we could get its just me and my two older brothers.'' I said looking back at him. ''Mom could we help them.'' Lucifer said looking at his mom. '' yea we can Luci.'' His Mom said pulling in to my driveway. Lucifer walked me to my door and i felt like a princess like in the movies. Both luci and i kissed it was nice and i felt a spark between us and my eyes turn purple along with his . '' luci your eyes are purple.'' I said looking at his eyes. ''Ty your eyes are purple too.'' Lucifer said having his hand on my cheek i moved my hand to his neck then kissed him again good thing are porch has a cover from the driveway. I pulled away as i hear dean's car pull up. both luci and I off the porch and down to his Mom as dean as a very mean face on. '' who are these people.'' Dean said looking at lucifer and his Mom. '' I'm River Decker and this is my son Lucifer Decker he goes to school with your little sister..'' River said as dean was about ready to blow a top. '' Really You Named Your Son Lucifer?'' Dean said looking at her. '' Yes now i need to talk to the men of the house.'' River said looking at dean and sam. As both me and luci were in the kitchen doing homework and listening to there convo in the livingroom. '' Luci what is your Mom going to do.'' I said lookng at him. ''She is going to give your brothers money alot of money.'' Luicfer said looking at me. '' Why luci.'' I said looking at him with love in my eyes. '' cause i like you ty you are my everything i wanna take care of you.'' Luicfer said as he put his hand on mine. I smiled as I was Finally feeling of someone wanting to take care of me even though we are only 13.

Its has been about two week since i have been to school cause sam and dean also myself have been on hunts cause of things trying to kill people. we are on a case where the same person has been the same place but different times, like the one guy was on a buisness trip the day he left his wife was seeing him off then the 3 day he was gone ''the guy came back'' so we are trying to find what was doing. Well we found out that a shapeshifer is hurting and killing the wives and girlfriend of these guys. So right now we are in the sewer looking for it, with sam and dean with me but i feel different then it went black.

I can feel myself kind like floating cause my arms are above my head tied with rope but the rope is tied to a chain that was coming down from the roof of the sewer. As i look up i see dean what the hell. '' i can see your up now.'' ShifterDean said picking up a knife. '' I know your not dean.'' I said looking at the evil Dean. '' What Do you Mean i am him well kinda.'' ShifterDean said running the blade of the knife acrossed my stomach. '' Stop ok i don't like you at all your a werid ass creepy freak.'' I said looking at him. '' Well i don't think you will be saying that in a second.'' ShifterDean said moving the knife. '' Wh...'' I Say but was cut Off when I felt pain in my stomach i look down and i have a knife sticking in me. I feel warm iron kinda taste in my mouth and i puked the blood out. I could see my world go dark. When i came too i saw sam then felt a burning pain. '' Ahhhh god please it hurts.'' I said crying.

It felt like an hour when we got to sam's friends house which is very bad because im bleeding out from my stab mark. ''sam what happend she needs a hospital.'' Becka said Looking at me. ''If i could i would take her but I can't with her being underage.'' Sam says walking into the kitchen getting stuff. ''WHY is her being under age have to do with taking her to the hospital.'' Becka asked looking at sam with all the stuff which is whisky and a Metal spoon to make it stop bleeding. ''Because They will take her away from me and dean.'' Sam said getting the spoon out of the fire. ''ok Kat im going to stop the bleeding on the count of three, 1,2.'' Sam says putting the spoon on my tummy. ''Fuck Me.'' I scream feeling alot of pain. ''OK your fine Now.'' Sam says putting a bandage on it. It Like An Hour when I was Getting up still Dizzy But I hear Glass Break and walked into the room With The PoolTable Then I was Slapped across My Face and Knocked to the ground Which I scream looking up and seeing ShifterDean. I Took Off Running But Only Got to the DoorWay and He Threw Me and I landed On The Pool Table With a Loud Groan Leaving My Mouth but How I landed was on My Right Shoulder Which I knew It Was Out Of Place. I Turned Around to see ShifterDean which he put his hand on my neck and took a knife he had on the side of the Pool Table. ''NO NO N...' I Screamed Feeling a knife in My Stomach. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.'' I Scream again with Blood Coming Out Of My Mouth. ''Well I See Why Sammy Loves You.'' ShifterDean says Looking at me with a smile. Then Everything Faded Into Darkness.

Sam's POV

I woke Up From Being knocked out and I'm Tired Up and Laying on the floor, When I woke Up I saw ShifterDean In front Of me with Bloody Knife. ''Where Is Tyler I know You Took Her!'' I Yelled Looking at him. ''Well If You Want To see Her So Bad Look Up.'' ShifterDean says as he turns to the wall and I jumped up and cut the rope on my hands the standed up with the knife that was on the Pool Table Which It was Bloody But I ran at him and tried to cut Him But I only Got Hit and Headbutted which I landed With My stomach being slammed into the Pool Table,Which I saw Blood where it reached was Tyler Then I heard a gunshot. I Turn around To See Dean Holding his Gun and Shifter dead! ''Sammy are you OK!'' Dean says Coming Up To Me. Which He Saw Tyler Laying in her own blood Which He Picked Her Up because She Is Breathing and Rush Her To The Hospital Away From here.

 _ **(COMMENT IF YOU LIKE PLEASE DON'T POST ANYTHING THAT IS MEAN, ALSO READ MY OTHER STORIES)**_


End file.
